


【翻译】【铁鹰】法式佐小鸟 Black and White Ruffles By resonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容简介：<br/>Tony不知道Clint是怎么搞到女仆装的，也不知道Clint是怎么把他的手腕绑在床头板上的。不过他确实知道Clint在黑白蕾丝边的衬托下看起来实在太性感了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】法式佐小鸟 Black and White Ruffles By resonae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black and White Ruffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448009) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 警告：  
> 1、 含有女装情节  
> 2、 含有轻微的捆绑情节  
> 3、 标题沿用秀秀太太的 法式佐小鸟（有兴趣的筒子们可以百度看看普通的女仆装和法式女仆装有什么不同 ← ←）  
> 4、 原文 2371字 译文约4700字

      Tony只能干瞪着眼，这不仅是因为他发现自己 _又_ 被绑在床头板上了。他正盯着眼前这不可能成真的景象。而这个景象就是Clint Barton，神盾局的特工鹰眼，神射手还有其他所有的绰号的存在，正穿着女仆装双腿大开地坐在他的胯部上。

       Clint正半睁着眼对他笑着。他跨坐在Tony的大腿上姿态看起来简直欠操（*）。

       （*原文用的是“the definition of sex on legs” 人形性欲？ 性感男神？）

        “不可能。”他差点窒息，“你到底什么时候买的这个？” 他试图不要往下看，不过这见鬼地失败了。Clint穿了全套的法式女仆装，从白色的蕾丝头带开始，到有褶饰边的白衬衫，白围裙和缀着白色荷叶边的黑裙子，一路往下到黑色的吊袜束腰带和贴身长袜。这景色让他的阴茎抽搐了一下。

       他告诫自己，他可是Tony Stark，他见过女人穿法式女仆装，见过男人穿法式女仆装，这可不是什么新鲜事。不过见鬼地在这点上也要失败了。Clint看起来实在是太好看了，穿着能让大多数人穿起来有点尴尬的衣服却美味得令人犯罪。他在Clint抬高视线，敲着他的方舟反应堆时呻吟出声。

       “我觉得，主人，这里需要打扫干净哦~” Tony看着那条粉红色的舌头扫过反应堆的外壳，袭向金属与皮肤的交界处，并为此着迷，就像中了催眠一样。他的思维无法连贯，这是从来没有过的……好吧，也不是从来没有过。他在之前，当Clint把他绑在床头板，并进行自我扩张秀（*）的时候也这样。

       （*请猛戳秀秀太太的翻译）

        “你让我没办法思考了，”他在Clint试着拨弄反应堆的金属外壳时咬牙切齿地说，“别把你的舌头伸进去，它会烧掉，或是把我们俩都电死。”

        “我知道。”Clint不屑地，“我认为主人你最好闭嘴。”

        他小心翼翼地在发着光的反应堆的金属外壳周围舔弄着，然后又退回来用舌苔用力地擦过反应堆外壳和Tony的胸膛的连接处。Clint在Tony不小心地发出嘶哑的呻吟后笑了起来，然后抬了起头。他那铁蓝色的眼睛正沐浴在轻微作响的方舟反应堆的光辉下，显得比平时更亮。

       “主人，”Clint在Tony耳边轻轻偷笑着说，“我觉得你的金属部分勃起了。”

        Tony从喉咙里发出了像是窒息一样的声音，然后他只能看着，就像被催眠了一样，看着Clint再次用他的舌头用力地擦过去。不过这次他舔得更下了，还在用牙齿咬着拉链头，解开他裤链前用他的鼻子拱着Tony腹部的耻毛。

       “Clint。”他呻吟着，试图往上挺胯。Clint在用他的舌头狠狠地擦过他高高翘起的阴茎顶端时坚定地把他摁了回去。

      “我猜你有点不对劲，主人。”Clint往顶端吹了口热气，并在Tony往后仰着头呻吟时笑出声。“我要好好照顾它吗？”

       “你真的需要 _问_ 吗？”Tony几乎要把他的脑袋甩到后头去，并在Clint笑的时候发出了兽性的咆哮，而且迅速地把龟头塞进了他的嘴里。Tony往下看着，在Clint的嘴唇靠近龟头的时候盯着它。Clint在顶端展平他的舌头，又卷起包裹住它，把他的舌头滑向那条裂缝，甚至用牙轻轻地刮着那块过于敏感的皮肤。

       “操。”Tony小声地说。“你现在看起来真TMD辣。”

      Clint抬头看着Tony，在吞下更多时眼睛闪闪发光，就像是在跳舞一样。Clint的眼睫毛像翅膀一样蒲扇了几下后盖住了他的眼睛，而Tony可以看到Clint放松他的喉咙，然后慢慢地上下运动着他的脑袋，一点一点地向下，每一次都吞进更多。Tony在Clint把鼻子埋进他卷曲的阴毛时深深地倒吸了一口气，只能急促地用鼻子呼吸着。Tony想要抓住Clint的头发以控制节奏，不过他被绑住的双手阻止了他所有这样的企图，而他只能绝望地看着，试图挺胯来操弄那张能给人带来愉悦的嘴和包裹着他的喉咙，而Clint稳稳地用手固定着他。Clint的眼睛再次张开了，然后他故意从喉咙里发出低沉的喉音。Tony喘息着，无望地在滚烫的震动笼罩着勃起的器官时扭动着身子。而Clint在自己被塞了满嘴，双唇含着肉块的情况下尽可能地笑了出来。他把头重新抬了起来。Tony勃起的头部从他嘟起的嘴中滑落，重获自由，发出了一声淫乱的“啵”声。然后他上下舔弄着柱身，他摊平着舌头把下面舔了个遍。他以专业的手法用手指搓揉着Tony的睾丸。“你想操我的嘴吗？”

       Tony疑惑Clint问他的是否真的是个问题，因为谁TM会对这种事儿说不啊。Clint笑了笑，然后伸手解开了那个把Tony的手腕绑在床头板上绳结，不过依然让他的手腕紧紧地绑在一起。

       “跪在地上。”Tony命令道，声音充满着情欲。    

        Clint马上照做了，在Tony晃着脚坐到床边并把他的阴茎推向Clint的嘴唇间时顺从地大张着。他利用刚刚被解放的双手抓住了Clint的头发，并确保Clint在他开始完全掌控着这次口交的节奏前已经完全放松了喉咙。

       这太淫乱了，Clint逐条执行Tony的所有命令的方式，甚至还穿着那套女仆装。而当Clint抬头看的时候，那双蓝眼睛因为情欲而半眯着，Tony能够看到从他的嘴唇一路往下延伸的唾液痕迹。这让他因为这无法承受的肉欲而喘息。

       “Clint，”他警告到，并把Clint的脑袋往后推了一点，“我快要射了。”

       “我想要这个。”Clint依旧半眯着眼睛说，“我想要把主人给的全部都喝下去。”

      Tony永远都不想搞明白Clint到底是 _从哪里_ 学会这种“女仆情趣”的，不过他TM地清楚这没什么好抱怨的。他毫不犹豫地扯紧了Clint的头发，只是他在再次把他的阴茎深深地抵住Clint的喉咙时非常温柔。Clint感激地呻吟着，而Tony不再温柔，开始上下移动着Clint的脑袋，直到他深深地低吼了一声，然后往后昂起头。他在射精的时候让Clint自始至终都吞到底端，而在此过程中Clint的喉咙因为那急切的吞咽挤压着他。

      “你太操蛋地淫荡了，”Tony终于找回了呼吸，放开了抓着Clint头发的手往后倒回去，“你愿意把我的手腕解开了吗？哪有会把自己主人的手绑起来的女仆。”

      “你眼前这个。”Clint笑着爬上Tony的肚子。Tony现在看到的一路延伸到他下巴的痕迹已经不只有唾液了，还有精液。他抬起手把它扫干净。不是说这不性感，只是他想要维持他的理智，真是日了小鸟了，“再加上，你现在已经可以相当灵活地移动你的手了。你唯一 _不能做_ 的事就只是在操我的过程中不能抓住我的腰而已。“

      噢，当然。Tony低声抱怨。

     “我还以为我们早在上次就已经在我掌控着节奏会更好这点上达成一致了。你都不记得自己是谁了。那真是相当迷人，而我爱这个。“

     “嗯……总之我想骑你。Jarvis，麻烦给我安全套和润滑油。”

     “遵命，长官。”

     Tony觉得让他的私人AI们去帮忙拿一些与性有关的东西肯定违背了他的某些原则，不过他在Clint用牙咬开安全套的包装袋时就没有深究了。

      “Clint，你TM到底从哪儿学到这些的？”

      他只能看着他的阴茎马上再次硬了起来，而Clint的嘴唇，还有安全套，完美地贴合在他阴茎的顶端，慢慢地往下，在他掠过的地方展开安全套。他再次直起身子，看起来对这个成果相当满意。

      “下次你这么做的时候，千万不要再穿着女仆装了。”Tony再次躺下，“我不认为我可以承受住这种视觉刺激了。”

       “所以你喜欢我穿着这玩意儿？” “我喜欢穿着任何衣服的你。不过，是的，一个有着白色花边的紧身小短裙？它甚至不能够盖住你的屁股，只会让你卖弄你那性感的大腿。这简直让我欲火中烧” Tony卖起了牙膏，并抬起他被绑着的双手隔着层层包裹的衣服抓住了Clint自己勃起的器官，“而且它也藏不住这个。”

        Clint向他闪过一个微笑，并往Tony的手中挤上了透明的润滑油。

        “你今天可以帮我准备，”他爬上Tony的大腿 靠近Tony的耳朵小声说着。Tony把润滑油仔细地涂在他的手指上。

       通常他在用手指开拓Clint的时候会用一只手，而另一只手是用来通过他的阴茎慢慢地引导出一个高潮的。不过今天它们被绑在一起了，所以他决定他当然也要尝尝新玩法。

        他把他的手从裙底滑了进去，并在发现Clint里面是真空的时候笑了起来。不过这不是理所当然的嘛。他把右手食指伸了进去，折服于里面的紧致温暖，和他每次这么做的时候一样。Clint叹息着往前倾，好让Tony可以更好地指奸他，把吻洒在他头顶的发饰上。

       “感觉真棒。”

       “只是一根手指就够了？”Tony在他又一次亲吻Clint的头顶时微笑着问道。Clint只能发出一些无意义地声音，然后开始摇晃着他的臀部，这就是他已经准备好了的特征。Tony滑入了第二根手指。不过不像是平常那样让他的中指加入他的食指。Clint并没有发现异常，当然他不会，直到Tony把他的手稍微拉开了一点。Clint的身子紧绷着，并坐直了，睁大了眼睛看着。

       “这感觉怎么样？”Tony放开来把他的手指继续压进去,然后再次把他的手拉开。（*）

      （*豚豚说这里最好注明一下：Tony正在同时用两只手。）

        “这不公平。”Clint低声说。他的身子在一根手指猛地按压他的前列腺而另一根把他撑开的时候颤抖着。

       “Tony，”他紧绷着小声说，“这不公平！”

       Tony窃喜。

        “你才是那个特工，Clint。你应该知道如何在任何情况下掌控主动权。‘主人,怎么了？’,我喜欢这个。”

       Clint有几秒看起来像是被打败了，然后他大笑了起来。

       “你当然会。你知道吗？”他抬起了他的臀部，不过却伸手把Tony的手臂按了下去，所以他没办法碰到他。“我 _的确_ 在任何情况下都掌控着主动权。”

      在Tony完全明白过来他到底掌握了多少主动权前，Clint已经调整好姿势，然后猛地坐在了Tony的阴茎上。

      Tony在Clint的身子完全僵住了的时候吓傻了，而一股弱弱的颤抖袭向他全身。

       “Clint，”他发出嘘声安慰着，试图坐起来。Clint皱眉把他按了回去，看起来有些不满。

        “Clint，这太傻了。你甚至连完全扩张好都还远着呢，而且你也没有好好润滑。”他清楚，安全套只在某些地方被润滑了，不过Clint总是需要大量准备和超多的润滑油。Tony往下盯着并叹了一口气。

       “听着，你已经弄伤自己了。”一条细小的血迹正从他颤抖的双腿间流下，“让我坐起来。”

       “不，我还好。”Clint小声地说，声音中只带有一丝颤音。 “这……这感觉很好。”他继续嘀咕，“主人，躺回去。让我完成所有的工作。”

       这建议听起来很淫荡。Clint低语着，并抬头看。他的脸上带着些许痛苦，不过Tony不得不为Clint沉浸在性爱中的表情而微笑。他看起来绝对爽到了，而他的身体正在一点一点地适应着被埋进来的异物。Clint慢慢地抬高了他的臀部，直到Tony的龟头几乎要滑出来了，然后他快速地又往下坐了回去。他的背曲了起来。他泄露出一声绝望的啜泣，而Tony只能在他喘息和呻吟的时候把自己的脑袋埋在他身下的枕头里。那高热的摩擦已经把他一点点带往巅峰。

       “操，”Tony大声地咒骂着，而Clint停了下来，“ _Clint_ 。”

      “还没到时间，”Clint小声地说，他的大腿正在因用力而颤抖，“我想要它更持久一点。还没到时候。”

       他猛地往下坐，然后保持完全静止。Tony呻吟地抱怨着。那紧致的温暖并不足以完全把他推向巅峰。他尝试着猛地往上挺胯，或是让Clint动起来。不过Clint只是牢牢地把他定在下面，热情地笑着。

      Tony在Clint开始移动，上下耸动着他的臀部，把他驱向疯狂时再次低吼着。

     “我需要碰你，”Tony在Clint在几乎要把它送上顶峰时停住后，呻吟着，就像是被挫败了一样尖叫。“ _Clint_ 。”

      “不，”Clint喃喃，“别这样,Stark先生。你完全可以承受住的。”他的表情看起来是在大笑，不过Tony可以清晰地看到写满了Clint眼睛的欲求。

      “到现在为止都没有人对你做过这个吗？”

     Tony可以感受到另一声呻吟从他的舌头上滚爬出来。“那些人不是你。这差别太大了。再问一次，为什么TMD你穿着女仆装看起来这么棒？”

     突然，在Clint再次用颤抖着的大腿撑起自己并开始移动的时候，他决定这些问题其实都不需要确切的答案。操，他只能盲目思考着，试图抓住些什么。Clint的手找到了他的，并把那被绑住的拉向自己，开始吮吸着每一根手指，在他一口咬下去前认真地吮吸着。然后他全身颤抖着，一声以纯粹的喜悦组成的尖叫破开他的喉咙冲了出来。

     Tony的呼吸被哽在了咽部，只能在Clint内部的肌肉美味的挤压着他的时候漏出一声喉音。这刚好为他提供了他需要达到高潮的最后一次推进。Clint的肌肉环绕在他周围，紧紧地挤压着他，直到Tony近乎窒息，而他的臀部则为了能把精液深深射入Clint体内而用尽力气的向上挺动。

     _抱歉啦，自然本能_ 。Tony试图理清思路， _我已经带套了，而且Clint怎么说也不会怀孕_ 。当他的脑子足够清醒后，他意识到Clint正气喘吁吁地躺在他身上。

      “可以给我松绑了吗？” 他用手指轻轻敲了敲Clint的侧腰，然后Clint笑了出来。他用牙拉拽着结头，这姿态比它应有的性感。Tony揉了揉他的手腕，然后两手各抓住了一块臀瓣。Clint扭动着他的臀部，直到Tony本来已经萎靡的勃起又再次在他体外变得生机勃勃。

      “所以你到底从哪儿搞到这套衣服的？”

     Clint笑了出来。 “我有我的办法。这意味着我可以利用你名下的信用卡。可以帮我脱掉它吗，它又黏糊又低俗。而且我在裙子里面射出来了。”

     Tony居心叵测地把它翻了上去。“咦？我想我可以在你还穿着它的时候来第二轮哦。”

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> FT:  
> 1、按照惯例先谢Resonae太太，然后再谢帮忙校对的豚豚 ！  
> 2、这篇文的翻译卡了好久啊，当时sy还没被墙呢 QwQ 现在我已经再也登不上sy了  
> 3、不过这篇肉还是好火辣 就喜欢啾被铁罐吃干抹净的样子xxxxx


End file.
